


your kiss so sweet

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Cheryl Blossom, F/F, Fingerfucking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Spanking, Top Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: Toni meets Cheryl at a bar. There's something about her that Toni can't quite place, and it may be more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	your kiss so sweet

Toni frowns as she squeezes her way between the two boys, drink held high in the air. Despite the push, neither look down or even seem to notice her presence. She throws a backward glance their way before sitting down at the bar. “When did this place stop being a lesbian bar?”

“Tell me about it.”

Toni turns to see a redhead seated next to her, perfectly upright. She taps at the leg of the stool with her foot to the beat of the song as she sips at her drink. Toni’s eyes fall momentarily to the black silk gloves on the woman’s hands, but she thinks better than to stare. When she looks up, the woman’s gaze is turned at her own drink. “You ever make it out here before?” Toni asks.

When the woman looks at her, Toni feels a strange chill run through her. As if noticing, the woman tilts her head and takes another sip before responding. “Once in a while. Frankly, half the people here are a mess—even on a good day—and I don’t find the sloppiness half as charming as some.” She wrinkles her nose as she looks past Toni. Toni turns around to see two girls kissing, mouths open, hands reaching underneath their shirts.

Toni laughs. “It doesn’t bother me that much, though I can’t say it’s really my speed.” She leans forward, watching out of the corner of her eyes as the woman next to her finishes her drink, leaving a bright red stain on her glass. “What are you drinking? I can get your next drink.”

“And they say chivalry’s dead.” Her lips quirks upward. “Cheryl.”

“Toni.” Toni sticks out her hand. For a moment, it seems as if Cheryl is not going to take it, and it hovers there. Just before Toni drops her hand, however, Cheryl does. A shiver goes through Toni, and her breath hitches at the contact. Her hand is cold to the touch. Their hands drop, and Cheryl stares at her, a slight smile on her face that does little to reassure Cheryl.

“My glass was chilled when I got it. It must have lingered on my gloves,” Cheryl says, yet somehow Toni doubts that is the case.

After another moment, Toni clears her throat. “You never answered my question.”

“Cherry Manhattan.” She nods her head at Toni’s drink, which is nearly finished as well. “Yourself?”

“Bourbon. I never was one for vermouth.”

“It’s certainly an acquired taste. I drank a lot of it in my younger years,” Cheryl says. Judging by her looks, Cheryl can hardly be much older than herself—Toni thinks. Cheryl must realize how her words sound, as she raises her eyebrows as if challenging Toni to speak.

“Not as a child, I hope,” Toni says.

“Hardly.” Cheryl smirks and raises her hand to flag the bartender.

“What can I get you girls?” the bartender asks, smiling warmly at both of them.

“Cherry Manhattan and a gin and tonic please,” Toni says. “You can put it on my tab—last name Topaz.” The bartender nods and steps back.

“A gin and tonic? I thought you said that you were drinking bourbon.”

“I like to keep people guessing.” She grins, feeling oddly satisfied by the intrigued look that Cheryl gives her.

“I do enjoy an air of mystery.”

The bartender comes back, places theirs drinks in front of them, and clears away the old glasses. “Can I get you anything else?”

Toni sucks in her cheek and takes in the look that Cheryl gives her before turning to face the bartender. “I’d like to close my tab.”

“I’ll get you the check.”

When the bartender steps away again, Toni turns to look at Cheryl to see whether she managed to ruin the night. Something in Cheryl’s eyes seems nearly hungry, and she wets her lips and takes another sip of her drink, her gaze unwavering as she stares directly at Toni’s eyes.

“Keeping me on my toes, Ms. Topaz. I like that.” She cocks an eyebrow. “Let’s leave this wretched place, and what shall we do next?”

“I’m happy to take you back to my place, but I live with roommates. Something tells me that you don’t.”

“In no uncertain terms, a bold assumption.” Toni opens her mouth to apologize, but Cheryl cuts her off. “But not an incorrect one. I also happen to live near here.”

“Do you need to close out your tab as well?”

“I paid in cash.”

Toni downs her drink, aware of how gleefully eager she must seem at the promise of sex. In other circumstances she might be embarrassed, but something in Cheryl’s expression wills her forward, urging her to finish. The wave of the third drink hits her harder than she expected, and she lets out a sigh as she looks over to see that Cheryl, despite her graceful, well-paced sips, managed to finish her drink as well.

“Hope you two have a nice evening,” the bartender says, placing the receipt down on the bar and glancing between the two of them with a knowing, amused look.

They make quick work navigating their way through the crowd. Cheryl leads the way, parting the crowd with surprising ease. Oddly enough, she barely has to lay a hand on their shoulders before they step back. Yet they are soon outside, and as the cold night air fills her lungs, Toni finds the thought slipping away to other matters.

“Where do you live?” Toni asks as she puts on her coat. Rather than answer, Cheryl steps forward, leading the way. There’s something uncanny about the way that Cheryl walks, her upper body so still that she appears to glide on the pavement. “It’s cold out,” Toni says, breaking the silence. Sure enough, as she speaks, she can see her breath.

“Is it?” Cheryl lets out a hum and continues walking. “I hardly noticed.” As odd as it is, Toni decides that she must be telling the truth, as the air in front of her remains unaffected. In the stillness of the night, the click of her boots echoes down the empty, lamplit street. The houses around them are mostly dark, and Toni only just begins to question whether she’d acted rashly when Cheryl stops.

“This is mine,” she says, pointing at an ivy-grown brownstone.

Toni lets out a low whistle. “That’s quite a house.”

“Isn’t it? I think so.” Cheryl walks up the steps to the door and pulls a key out of her purse. “If you don’t mind, I prefer all shoes left in the foyer,” she says and turns the handle. It takes a moment for the implication of her words to sink in, and when they do, Toni can hardly restrain her reaction.

“This is all yours? I thought you meant an apartment or a floor at most.” Toni steps in, her eyes immediately drawn to the chandelier. She swallows thickly and bends down to unlace her boots. “How do you own all this? You can’t be older than like twenty-seven, right?”

When she looks up, Toni sees an amused look flicker across Cheryl’s face, but it disappears just as soon as Toni notices it. “Something like that.” The answer is odd enough considering the circumstances, yet Toni bites her cheek, thinking better than to follow up with a question that she might not want the answer to. “My bedroom’s upstairs.”

They make their way up the staircase, and Toni glances around. The Victorian décor hardly seems out of place with the building, and Toni steps lightly, feeling oddly as if her presence disturbs it. “How long as you lived here?”

“A while.”

She has no time ask any more questions before Cheryl pauses in front of a door and opens it. The bedroom is barely visible from the light of the hallway, yet Cheryl steps in without turning on a light. She makes her way to the dresser, disappearing into the shadows momentarily before the light of a struck match illuminates her face.

In her hands, she holds a candelabra. She carefully lights all candles before setting it on her dresser and motioning for Toni to come in. Toni closes the door behind her, and her eyes run over the bedroom, from the mahogany bureau with a full mirror over to the black lace canopy above her bed. “You’re committed. I have to give you that,” Toni says, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

“You can critique my furniture choice, or—” Cheryl’s tosses her gloves on the dresser and reaches to the back of her neck. She undoes the clasp of her dress and pulls the zipper down. “—you can get over here.” Toni steps forward, any thoughts on the bedroom decorations evaporating. Her eyes trail down the length of Cheryl’s dress before drifting back up to Cheryl’s face.

“Your house is lovely,” Toni mutters.

“I assure you that no feelings were hurt.”

It’s all the encouragement that Toni needs. She closes the distance between them, and her hand falls to the back of Cheryl’s neck as their lips press together. She kisses her softly at first, but the gentleness quickly fades away to something more urgent. The same cold she felt in the bar is still there in Cheryl’s neck and lips. Perhaps, Toni assumes, the night air has affected her more than she let on.

Cheryl moans, low in her throat, and Toni’s fingers tighten as she pulls back Cheryl’s lower lip between her teeth. Her hand falls down Cheryl’s neck to the collar of her dress, and she tugs it past Cheryl’s shoulder. Cheryl lifts both of her arms, making it easier for Toni to slide her dress off.

A few tugs and backward steps later, they collapse on the bed, Cheryl’s dress in a heap on the floor. Cheryl rests her hand on Toni’s hip as Toni shifts her weight, straddling Cheryl and taking a moment to appreciate the view below her. Against the black lace of her garters and bra, Cheryl’s skin looks paler than before. Through the sheer fabric, Toni can tell her nipples are hard. She stares up at Toni, her lips slightly parted.

“You can stare all you want when you’re done fucking me.”

When Toni bends down, Cheryl presses her lips to Toni’s neck. Her touch is light, but it’s enough to make heat coil in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes flutter shut momentarily, and she lets out a whine as Cheryl’s lips dip right behind her ear and brush against her ear lobe.

When Cheryl pulls back, Toni reaches behind Cheryl, undoing the clasps of her bra and tossing it to the ground. She traces two fingers down, starting at Cheryl’s throat and moving down, past her areola, down her stomach, to her inner thigh. She stops for a moment, watching as Cheryl squirms under her, eyes squeezed shut. And then, without warning, brushes her thumb against Cheryl’s clit.

Cheryl’s hips jerk up, and even through the fabric, she can feel how wet Cheryl is. She rubs her index and middle finger over it slowly and bites her lip before dipping underneath. Cheryl’s wet enough that Toni barely has to put any pressure before the tips of her fingers start to press in.

“You’re cold,” Toni says, surprised.

“I thought that had already been established. Now are you going to shut up and—” Before Cheryl can finish the thought Toni pulls her fingers out and reaches up, pressing them in Cheryl’s mouth, down against her tongue. Cheryl moans, and Toni feels her roll her hips against the bed despite the lack of friction. Cheryl’s tongue pushes up, and she closes her mouth after a moment, sucking the taste of herself off of Toni’s fingers.

“Are you going to behave?” Toni asks, a thrill going through her as Cheryl nods.

She pulls out her fingers, and Cheryl wets her lips. “I have handcuffs in the nightstand,” she says, “if you want to use them.” Toni reaches over and pulls them out—dark black leather with heavy clasps. She makes quick work of putting them on, threading the chain through the headboard and pulling them as tight as they’ll go. When Cheryl gasps at the sensation, Toni feels the heat coil in her stomach.

When Toni bends down and takes Cheryl’s nipple in her mouth, her teeth brushing up against it, she gets the reaction she wants. Cheryl whines and arches her back up as much as her current position will allow. Toni takes her time, marveling at how much Cheryl reacts to each flick of her tongue. By the time she makes it to Cheryl’s other nipple, Cheryl presses up and down with her hips, and Toni’s breath catches in her throat as she feels her grind down against her leg.

She pulls back and gives an admonishing flick. “Good things come to all those who wait.”

“Not true,” Cheryl gasps out, but she nonetheless lowers her hips back down to the bed, and despite her squirming as Toni kisses down her stomach, she makes no move to lift them again. Toni’s tongue presses down over the fabric of her underwear, and the metal of the handcuffs clicks against the headboard. She moans against it. The fabric is wet enough that she can taste Cheryl through it.

She runs her tongue along the fabric before dipping slightly lower to Cheryl’s thigh, sucking at the skin hard enough that she’s sure to leave a mark. However, when she pulls back, there’s nothing there. Toni frowns, but when she bends down to try again, Cheryl rocks her hips up, her clit pressing up against Toni’s nose.

“Are you just going to tease me, or are you going to be a bore and make me beg for it?” Cheryl asks.

Toni laughs as she lifts herself up, and she surveys Cheryl for a moment before grabbing her by her jaw and squeezing until her lips part. “Considering how bratty you are, I imagine you’re used to getting things when you want and how you want.” She lets go, tossing Cheryl’s head slightly to the side, and Cheryl lets out an indignant huff. With the same hand, she reaches down, twisting Cheryl’s nipple sharply between her fingers. “Now flip over so I can spank you.”

Toni is sure that Cheryl will have some clever quip to say back, but she doesn’t. She just nods her head and flips over, her wrists twisted over one another in what cannot be a comfortable position. Despite it, she lifts her ass up. From this position, behind her, Toni can see the full outline of her labia, and she swallows thickly before raising and a hand and bringing it down. A loud smack echoes through Cheryl’s bedroom as Cheryl jerks against the handcuffs, and after a moment of silence, Toni tugs head back by her hair until her neck is open and exposed and says, “Count.” She drops Cheryl’s head.

They make it to ten before Toni lowers her hand. The next slap hits Cheryl’s cunt, and she lets out a whimper as she pulls slightly way. “Eleven.” Her voice is a low whisper, and Toni barely make it to fifteen before flipping Cheryl over and tugging her underwear down in a fluid motion.

For a moment, they stare, and then Toni pushes two fingers in. Cheryl moans, immediately grinding down. When she pulls out her fingers, glistening, Toni places them in her mouth and tastes, and Cheryl’s eyes meet hers.

“How do I taste?” Cheryl asks.

“You should know.” As an answer, Toni smirks and runs her fingers down along the tip of her tongue before leaning down to press a kiss to Cheryl’s lips. Her tongue eases Cheryl’s mouth open, and Cheryl’s breath hitches as she tastes herself on Toni’s lips.

Without much of a wait, she reaches down and pressing two fingers back in again. They kiss, wet and messy as Toni works at her, curling her fingers. Before long, Toni gives up at any pretense of teasing her. Instead, she fucks her hard, the bed rocking beneath them. Only when she can hear Cheryl's moans get breathier and her thighs tighten around her hand does she pull back.

Cheryl shakes beneath her, and Toni pulls back, appreciating how Cheryl, who has otherwise looked so put together, is now falling apart. When she places her mouth on Cheryl’s clit, fucking her and sucks, Cheryl trembles, and after another minute she comes with a shout, her walls squeezing around Toni’s fingers.

Toni fucks her as she comes down and flicks her tongue along Cheryl’s clit as Cheryl tries to twist away, oversensitive. “That’s— Fuck. Toni, c’mon,” she begs, but Toni doesn’t relent. She can barely breathe, her nose pressed against Cheryl’s skin as she does her best to move her tongue in a rhythm matching her fingers.

Cheryl’s whines soon turn into moans, and when she comes for a second time, her entire body shakes. Toni pulls back, satisfied and sucks her fingers clean again. “You’re so hot like this,” she says, afraid that her voice will break the moment, but Cheryl just lets out a satisfied sigh and lays still, eyes closed.

She waits until Cheryl has come down again before getting up and takes her time getting undressed, soaking in the way that Cheryl is staring at her, unrestrained and hungry. By the time she drops her underwear, Cheryl is bent forward as far as the restraints will allow, lips parted.

She walks over slowly and stops at the edge of the bed. “What do you want me to do?” Cheryl asks.

Rather than answer, Toni pushes her back down against the mattress and positions herself over Cheryl’s face. She can feel herself, wet enough that it’s dripped slightly to her thighs, messy and sticky. And when she glances down, Cheryl whimpers and lifts her head, pressing a kiss against Toni’s cunt. Toni feels her heart race as she lowers herself until she’s fully seated, Cheryl’s mouth pressed against her labia.

She doesn’t have the patience to start off slow—not after fucking Cheryl. Toni grips the headboard as she rocks her hips. Cheryl’s tongue presses in as much as she can from the angle, and when Toni pulls back, it rubs against her clit. “Fuck.” She does her best to set a rhythm, but she knows that she won’t last long. When she looks down, all she can see are Cheryl’s eyes and hair. Sensing her gaze, Cheryl looks up, with a look of determination, hunger, and something that Toni can’t quite place.

She rolls her hips one more time, and suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her inner thigh. Toni gasps, but before she can move off, it melts into something else. Her head falls back, and her fingers tighten on the headboard as warm delirium washes over her. Pressure coils in her stomach, and she arches up slightly off the bed as she comes. If not for the headboard, she is certain that she would collapse against Cheryl, and her body shakes and her thighs tighten as she rocks her hips one last time.

Only when she comes down does she notice the blood on the sheets and on Cheryl’s face. She stumbles backwards, nearly falling, and sees the devious look in Cheryl’s eyes. And her teeth—

Toni gasps and looks down at her thigh to see two red circles from where Cheryl clearly bit her. “Shit.” She takes another unsteady step back and catches herself on the bench by the foot of the bed.

“You’re going to want to sit down,” Cheryl says, and her tongue darts out to catch the blood dripping down at the corner of her mouth. “You’re not going to be in any state to leave for a little bit.” She pulls herself up as best as she can with the handcuffs still on her wrists.

“You’re a—” Toni’s breath catches in her throat, and she shakes her head. “Absolutely not.” She blinks several times, certain that this can’t be real.

“It’s always precious to see your faces when you find out that everything wicked you could have dreamed of isn’t—well—a dream.” She grins, full-toothed, and runs her tongue over one of her elongated teeth.

Toni lets go of the bench, and her knees buckle underneath her. “You’re a vampire.”

“And you’re going to pass out if you don’t come over here and undo my handcuffs.”

“No fucking way.” Toni catches herself on the bench again and sucks in her cheek, chewing on the inside as she tries to find a way out. Her eyes dart around for her jacket. She knows if she can find her cellphone, she can call someone to get her, but the thought of bending down to get it has the edges of her vision go dark. Even if she can reach it and pull it out, she wonders what she’d say. She doesn’t have an address. She can’t even recall the street they’re on.

“Don’t be a fool. You can undo them, or I can break them, and I’d really prefer not to. They’re my favorite pair.” Cheryl pouts, and laughter bubbles up in Toni’s throat before she can stop herself. Her head spins as she tries to take in the absurdity of the situation in front of her. She lets go of the bend and stands up, stumbling over to the bed as her vision blurs.

“Are you going to kill me?” she asks.

“Kill you? Heavens no. We’re just getting started.”

Toni’s not sure if that’s any more reassuring, but she sways and decides there’s no other choice. She fumbles with the clasp several times before she manages to undo it. Cheryl drops her hand free, and Toni wavers and swallows thickly. As she reaches for the other clasp, her hands fall to her sides, heavy, and Toni closes her eyes as she feels the bed against her head.

After a moment, she feels Cheryl prop her up. When something cold presses against her mouth, she’s too drowsy to fight back. “Open up,” Cheryl says, and Toni whines as she opens her mouth and something warm and wet hits her tongue. She swallows, and after a moment, she can feel the warmth return to her body, and her eyes flutter open.

Cheryl pulls away her arm, and Toni stares, wide-eyed, as she sees the cut along her wrist. She reaches up to touch her own lips, and when she pulls her hand back, her fingers are red. “What did you do?” she asks and watches as Cheryl uses her free hand to undo the clasp still tying her to the bed. When she tries to sit up, she sways again, and Cheryl’s reaches out and places an arm around her waist, catching her before she can fall.

“Try to stay still. If you even have that in you.” Gently, she lowers Toni down until she’s laying on the bed. “You must be exhausted.” It’s only when Cheryl says it that Toni realizes that it’s true. Her eyes close despite herself, and although she makes a small sound of protest, Cheryl tuts over it. “Just rest your sweet head, and I’ll explain all in the morning.”

Despite everything urging her to feel otherwise, Toni feels oddly calm as she drifts off and a dreamless sleep swallows her whole.


End file.
